Dragon slayers mating season
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: It is dragon slayers mating season! Sting x lucy Erza x rogue Mira x laxus Wendy x romeo Gajeel x levy Natsu x lissanna
1. Chapter 1

"Why are the dragon slayers acting so weird?" Lucy looked around. The dragon slayers seemed to be looking at them. Sting, rogue, natsu, wendy, laxus and gajeel looked their way.

"I don't know lu-chan, but the dragon slayers seem act dark lately." Said levy

"I agree with levy they have been acting strange." Said erza as she took a bite of cake.

"True the five have been in the same corner for two days."said lissana

"Two days?" The four said

"Yeah they stay even when the guild is closed."she continued

"I don't know I think its cute." Mira cheered.

"Maybe because its dragon mating season." The girls looked to see romeo walking over to them.

"Dragon mating season?" They questioned.

"The season of the dragon slayers were they find their mate. The thing is depending on how long they wait for you to be their mate is how hard your ending will be." He said

"What do you mean hard ending?" Said a nervous levy

"I don't know that is what my dad said, he just never finished the story." The girls(and romeo) looked at the dragon slayers and noticed their dark eyes.

"Targets spotted" They all said as they looked at them.

"Were all gonna get attacked." Levy yelled and the guild looked at them. The group at the table ran out the back door fast as can be and the dragon slayers followed them. They looked around and sniffed for them. Once they got their smells they ran towards it.

"Thanks levy-chan." lucy said

"Saving our butts fast." said lissana

"Well it was lucy's idea to make something with our smells appear. " levy said

"Who's idea was it to hide in the tree?" Romeo said.

"Ours" the girls replied. The girls(and romeo) slid down the tree and walked near lucy's house.

"We can decide what will happen next at my house."

"Hai" they all said.

 _ **With the dragon slayers**_

"What's this?" gajeel questioned

"This is only their clothes." laxus threw Mira's dress to the side.

"Only theirs" rogue said

"That means their running around here naked." Sting hit natsu's head.

"No that means this was a trick set up by them." He told them. He then smirked.

"Nice trick" said Wendy

"What do you mean nice girl they tricked us!" Natsu yelled at her.

"I was only being sarcastic, the longer they have us waiting the harder their punishment is going to be!" She yelled back.

"Ohhhhh" natsu replied

"They made a good mistake for us." Rogue said

"Yeah, she will be screaming my name soon." said sting

"Oh I feel so bad for lucy." Gajeel said as he patted the cocky dragon slayer's back.

"Why?"

"Knowing you, it's going to be torturous for her, geehee."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls and romeo changed their sent and put on different costumes. They waited until dark to go out.

"Smart idea lissana." Lucy said

"Yeah" mira agreed

"Roses are red. Nuts are round. Skirts go up. Panties go down. Belly to belly. Skin to skin. When it's stiff, stick it in. "

"Was that sting?" Everyone got low and looked out the window.

"Roses are red vilots are blue if you let me fuck you you will be happy too." Natsu said

"What the hell?" Everyone questioned. Natsu burned half of the house and the girls(and Romeo's) costumes. They grabbed extra clothes and ran. They agreed if something were to happen they would meet at Mira's house and sit in her car so when everyone was with each other they would be together. They separated

-lucy and erza

-lissana and mira

-romeo and levy

 _with romeo and_ levy

The two were running threw the woods to Mira's house because it was one of the three short cuts. Romeo tripped over a twig and levy stopped she turned to romeo and was about to run back.

"No levy save yourself!"

"Okay" she turned around and began to run.

"What your were supposed to come back and save me!"

"Not really you said save yourself and I am, bye" Levy left and wendy came next to romeo. She was dressed like a forest ranger.

"Are you lost?"

 _with lissana and mira_

"where are they?" Lissana asked

"They took the short cuts but they are a little longer." Mira said

"Oh" Levy ran to Mira's house.

"Levy"

"Romeo is with wendy."

"Well there is only the three of us until lucy and erza get here." Mira said

 _with lucy and erza_

lucy and erza were running in the trees. Sting and rogue were hiding in one . As Lucy and erza got to the tree lucy was pinned to one. Rogue went after erza.

"Lucy that ass is mine." Sting said . Lucy shook her head.

"It will be." He kissed her. Lucy felt herself almost give up but she kicked him where the sun wouldn't shine and ran. She met erza, levy, lissana, and mira in her car.

"Where are we going?" Mira asked as she started the car.

"Go to clover town." Erza suggested. Mira began to drive. When she pulled off they had seen laxus, natsu, rogue, gajeel and sting running up to them.

"Drive faster their getting closer." Levy yelled. Romeo called them. Levy put romeo on speaker phone.

"Hey levy you bitch you left me."

"You told me too. Don't you remember save yourself." Romeo sighed.

"Yeah and it was a stupid mistake, but I actually don't mind you having me taken by her. Actually that was the best idea ever. Anyway listen the longer you run the harder the mating ritual will be for you. "

"What do you mean harder." Erza asked

"Listen Romeo was to go." Wendy hung up the phone.

"One two were coming for you. Three four unlock your door. Five six we have dicks. Seven eight to fuck you straight. Nine ten do it again."

"No no no no no. You are gonna fuck them straight. " mira pressed the eject button and levy, erza, lissana, and Lucy were ejected out the car. Laxus caught up with mira as the car suddenly stopped. He broke in the car.

"Revenge bitch." Lissana said as held Mira's keys.

"Thanks lissana" erza said. The girls saw gajeel take levy.

"We'll I guess its us three left. Lucy said


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy, lissana, and erza were at club somewhere to cover their scent. Since there were many people and a strong scent of alcohol.

"So we need to go to the home of the sabers. We can possibly find out their plan there." Erza said as she took a shot.

"Yeah that is true erza but we need to get out the club without them noticing." Lissana said.

"How abo-"

"And this song is dedicated to lucy, erza, and lissana."

"Huh?" The three said confused. The DJ played the song.

"Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah? You can ride my face until you drip and cum. Can you lick the tip then throw that dick or nah?" "

"They found us?"lissana questioned

"It doesn't matter if they can't see us we need to go right now!" Lucy yelled over the music and the girls ran. They bought a train ticket and went on the train fast. When the train started the lgirls noticed they were the only ones left. The lights went off and the girls crouched down. They his under the booths. They began to hear foot steps.

"They can't hide forever."

"Their scent can. They did take those short cuts and are lucky their smell changed."

"Haha lucy kicked you in the-" natsu laughed and the girls laughed silently while giving lucy a thumbs up.

"Don't even say it."

"I do have to say it was pretty funny." Rogue said

"Rogue you too.", The girls slid back slowly making sure to make no sound. They reached the back of the car and left the to the last car on the train. They climbed to the roof. The guys burst through the car door. Erza and much were left.

"Erza you can go I will stay."

"No you lucy go."Erza lifted lucy to lissana and she was on the roof.

"Arigotō erza." Lucy grabbed erza.

"What are you doing?

"You would think i would leave you behind. The girls closed the roof.

"So I guess were still together." Lissana said

"Yeah" they agreed The guys came on the roof and when the train came to a bridge They jumped off and into the water. Everyone rose up and looked at the dragon slayers on the train. They ran to sabertooth. When they asked for Sting's room they showed him to it. They closed the door after thanking them. Everyone looked around.

"Uh lucy you might want to look at this." Lissana said while erza giggled. Lucy looked in Sting's closet.

"The hell?" She saw some of her pictures from one of the magazines she modeled for. Then a target on her ass. She blushed hard.

"That ass is his lucy." The two laughed as Lucy folded her arms with the blush darkening on her face.

"It sure is." The three girls froze then turned around. Sting, rogue, and natsu were there. The girls jumped out the window and ran. The girls hid in a cave with a book. They read it.

"Their not going to stop until their target is finally caught." Lucy said

"So we have to continue this. It's been one night and there are only three of us left. Half of the team's gone." Lissana was then pulled after she said that. Erza and lucy crawled out cave. Sting and rogue smirked at them as he faced them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Surprise" The guys said. Lucy and erza looked at each other and split up. Rogue chased erza and sting chased lucy. The girls made a plan just in case this happened. They weren't stupid. Erza ran in a library. She gave the librarian the slip of paper from lucy and the librarian let her go in the lower caverns in the library. Rogue didn't see her. He texted sting.

"I lost her."

"Same. Where are you?"

"Outside the library."

"Same" The two looked next to each other.

"Oh" They hung up.

 _ **with lucy and erza**_

Lucy was in the cavern when a girl ran up to her. She hid to the side but then noticed it was erza. Lucy appeared and erza accidentally hit her. Lucy fell.

"I am so sorry." She moved lucy to the side and ran out the cavern. She looked and saw rogue. He grabbed her.

"No more hiding."

 _ **with lucy**_

Lucy looked around and seen she was still in the cavern. She last remembered erza hitting her.

"So she hits me and leaves me in the cavern. That is why I told rogue were she is." Lucy opened the secret door and grabbed a cloak. She made her self invisible and left out place. She walked down the hall. She passed by sting and he looked at her.

"Excuse me?" She turned around with her face not showing. She deepened the sound of her voice.

"Yes"

"Have you seen a blonde girl big tits fat ass sexy as ever."

"She went with this red haired girl that way." Lucy pointed the opposite way.

"Thanks" She ran the other way.

"He's such a dumb ass." She giggled

"I'm not natsu." She turned around and faced sting. She smirked at him. She bit her lip.

"Sting I missed you." She ran. Sting then chased after her.

"Lucy you are so wrong for that!" She laughed at him as he struggled to catch up to him. One thing that paid off was romeo giving the girls a lot of sugar. They didn't know why but it paid off now. She reached her house and locked the doors. She then went in the room behind the bookshelf. She Looked at her phone.

New message from mira

"I'm so sorry for ejecting you out my car. Nope just kidding hahahaha."

"Bitch" she started to write. She then deleted it. " Hahaha I fell for it." She sent it.

New message from erza

"I see you sold me out. Thanks for doing this. Best thing ever."

"No problem"

New massage from levy

"Lucy you should give up. It really isn't that bad."

"I'm last so it is bad. My punishment is going to be horrible."

New message from sting

"You are so gonna get fucked."

"Wait what the hell how did you get my number."

"Google anyway when I find you you are so gonna get fucked hard." Lucy looked at the message.

"Nope" she deleted it.

New message from lissana

"Good job lucy"

"You seemed to be having fun."

"As if by fun I think I just inherited a little bit of natsu's stupidity. "

She laughed as she saw it. Her phone glitches then something like a GPS showed up. The bookshelf burst open and sting smirked at her.

"Blondie" She got a paper and wrote a note. She slipped out the window and turned off her phone.

"Humpty Dumpty thought he fucked off. Humpty Dumpty had an ass fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men said he can't catch these big tits again. Haha you can't fuck sting!"

"Dam you lucy. When I catch you I'm gonna tap that ass." Lucy smirked as she looked at her second phone with the security camera. She laughed as she saw it.

"He is still a dumb ass." She watched sting look at the camera and smirk. He flicked his tongue at it and lucy blushed.

"I know your turned on blondie." She turned off the camera and ran.

"Fuck you sting! What the hell did you just do to me? I think I am but I won't admit it." She thought in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy didn't know why she felt like this. She could guess she was turned on by sting. His tongue replayed in her mind.

"Wait a minute if I'm thinking about him why of his tongue?" She jumped as she heard someone jump out the bush. She looked at romeo and wendy.

"Wow lucy you do not know what your missing."

"I do and I'm happy." Lucy grabbed a stick and walked off with it. She saw sting and began to run. He came behind her and she hit him with the stick. She then saw gray.

"Gray help hide me."

"Why lucy"

"Because of sting, please."

"Moan my name and maybe i will."

"What the hell."

"Do it"

"Gray-sama."

"Never mind im getting flashbacks of juvia come inside."

"Thank you gray."The two went to his house. Sting watched from the bushes. Lucy fell asleep on his chest.

"Oh Blondie you shouldn't have done that." Lucy hugged gray before she left and sting pulled her in the bushes. He kissed her and then backed away.

"What the this isn't lucy its a doll. What the hell!" He saw lucy running away. He chased after her and lucy laughed.

"Sting almost fucked a doll."

"No the hell I didn't but I will fuck you hard."

"Nope" lucy took a short cut."

Lucy ran to the girls dorm and went in the library. She looked on the shelf and grabbed the book.

"The only way to beat him is to hit him with a bat or insults. Possibly both."

"I will choose both." She ran out the dorm and looked at sting.

"Oh look its Blondie."

"Shut up you rat." She struck him.

"You had been turned on by a rat huh?"

"Well actually your not a rat never mind you belong in the sewers."

"Your insults aren't working." Lucy hit him with the bat. Sting grabbed Lucy's bat and got closer to lucy.

"It's too late lucy I win." She ran away from him and he chased her. She then disappeared.

"Where did she go? I want that ass."

"I came in like a wrecking ball!"

"What?" Lucy hit him with the wrecking ball she was on and he flew.

"I win"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was in her apartment basement. She really needed to leave it was about one am and she began to get tired of staying in a basement. She got out and had to walk outside to get to her home. As she unlocked the door she saw a pizza guy.

"You ordered this?" She shook her head. She then noticed his blonde spike hair. She began to unlock her door faster. When the guy lifted his hat up she saw it wasn't sting. It was just a pizza guy.

"Well see you miss last order of the night you know." She nodded and went inside her apartment. She closed the door and looked around. She turned on her phone again. She had a text from Erza.

"Lucy you know the wrecking ball is a smart idea but unfortunately for you also a huge risk you took." Lucy got off her phone. She began to wonder where sting actually was at this moment. She needed to get out the house he might have suspected her there already. She got out and walked to the nearest store. Lucy went to the back of the store to talk to gray who took a job there as a mission.

"Gray"

"Hey lucy"

"Have you seen sting lately?"

"Yeah he came here mumbling about a girl hitting him with a wrecking ball, he is going to get revenge, while buying rope and aspirin."

"Crap"

"You hit him with the wrecking ball? Nice touch." He said to her.

"Not a nice touch."

"Why"

"Today is dragon mating season."

"Wow well good luck."

"Wait gray what time was he here?"

"About two minutes ago."

"What?"

"Well you can leave threw the back door."

"Yeah I might just do that." Lucy followed gray. She then went threw the alley way. The sun began to go up.

The street seemed misty and creepy. Lucy reached down for her whip and keys but they were gone. The streets started to go out. Lucy got low and hid on the side of a building. She felt a hand slid down her arm. She shakly grabbed her phone and used her flashlight app. She saw nothing. She saw nothing. She called Mira but she didn't answer. No one else answered their phones.

"Blondie" she turned around and heard nothing. Lucy then moved from the building and began to run. She felt something grab her and pushed it off. A beam of light behind her began to get brighter. Lucy ran into a abandoned building. She moved in a room and locked the doors. She boarded up the walls and doors. She pulled out the dragon slayer book and read it.

"Really it last for two days!" She whisper yelled.

"Found you blondie." He pinned her down. The sun rose up. She smirked at him.

"Too late."

"Well I still have tonight so I won't leave your side until then."

"Well maybe you will." She pinned him and broke one of boarded up windows and ran.

"Blondie I still have your scent."

"Good luck finding me." She ran in a mall. She ran into a perfume store. After that she used many perfume testers then bought one and used it.

She saw sting looking around for her. She had a call. She answered while walking the other way.

"Hello"

"Lucy"

"Hi Mira."

"Did he catch you."

"No"

"Wow your on the last day of mating season?"

"Yeah"

"Lucy you have to make sure your not jealous today."

"Why?"

"Laxus just told me that on the second day if a dragon slayer dosent get their mate he or she would make their intended target jealous."

"Wow that's low, but maybe he wouldn't do..." Lucy turned and seen sting surrounded by girls. Her eyes became golden.

"Told you lucy and don't do anything crazy."

"Okay" lucy said as she grit her teeth. She hung up and smirked. She bought new clothes and changed into them. She then caught his attention. She smirked at him and went up to a guy. She talked to him as he had a huge blush on his face.

"Hey"

"Hi" the guy said shyly.

"I'm lucy"

"Jonas"

"Well it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, wait" He grabbed her hand.

"Want to maybe talk later?"

"Sure" She gave him her number and left. When she looked at sting he had a dark look in his eyes. She walked away from him. She walked down the hall. Sting pinned her to the wall. He looked at her.

"Jealous sting?" She smirked

"The almighty sting eucliffe dose not get jealous."

"Your face says different."

"Well what if I am." She looked at him in his eyes and moved her hand under his chin moving him closer.

"Then my plan worked." She whispered to him. She then left.

"I can still get you." He said to her.

"Try finding me by tonight."

Stings p.o.v

What is wrong with her? Dose she know what I could have done to her? Why didn't I do it? Okay I might be stupid but I wouldn't say as stupid as natsu. Never mind right now in his state I'm very stupid. He chased after lucy.

With lucy

People looked at her. A guy ran up to her but then moved away from some reason.

"Sting"

"What?"

"You can't follow me forever."

" You can't hide from me forever." He pulled lucy close to him and kissed her. Lucy had a huge blush on her face. He pulled away and looked her.

"But you can be with me forever." Lucy still had the blush on her face.

"How about we make a deal lucy, I let you free and have to find you."

"If you can, okay." She left.

"Not like I can't." He mumbled to himself


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was in her apartment basement. She really needed to leave it was about one am and she began to get tired of staying in a basement. She got out and had to walk outside to get to her home. As she unlocked the door she saw a pizza guy.

"You ordered this?" She shook her head. She then noticed his blonde spike hair. She began to unlock her door faster. When the guy lifted his hat up she saw it wasn't sting. It was just a pizza guy.

"Well see you miss last order of the night you know." She nodded and went inside her apartment. She closed the door and looked around. She turned on her phone again. She had a text from Erza.

"Lucy you know the wrecking ball is a smart idea but unfortunately for you also a huge risk you took." Lucy got off her phone. She began to wonder where sting actually was at this moment. She needed to get out the house he might have suspected her there already. She got out and walked to the nearest store. Lucy went to the back of the store to talk to gray who took a job there as a mission.

"Gray"

"Hey lucy"

"Have you seen sting lately?"

"Yeah he came here mumbling about a girl hitting him with a wrecking ball, he is going to get revenge, while buying rope and aspirin."

"Crap"

"You hit him with the wrecking ball? Nice touch." He said to her.

"Not a nice touch."

"Why"

"Today is dragon mating season."

"Wow well good luck."

"Wait gray what time was he here?"

"About two minutes ago."

"What?"

"Well you can leave threw the back door."

"Yeah I might just do that." Lucy followed gray. She then went threw the alley way. The sun began to go up.

The street seemed misty and creepy. Lucy reached down for her whip and keys but they were gone. The streets started to go out. Lucy got low and hid on the side of a building. She felt a hand slid down her arm. She shakly grabbed her phone and used her flashlight app. She saw nothing. She saw nothing. She called Mira but she didn't answer. No one else answered their phones.

"Blondie" she turned around and heard nothing. Lucy then moved from the building and began to run. She felt something grab her and pushed it off. A beam of light behind her began to get brighter. Lucy ran into a abandoned building. She moved in a room and locked the doors. She boarded up the walls and doors. She pulled out the dragon slayer book and read it.

"Really it last for two days!" She whisper yelled.

"Found you blondie." He pinned her down.

The sun rose up. She smirked at him.

"Too late."

"Well I still have tonight so I won't leave your side until then."

"Well maybe you will." She pinned him and broke one of boarded up windows and ran.

"Blondie I still have your scent."

"Good luck finding me." She ran in a mall. She ran into a perfume store. After that she used many perfume testers then bought one and used it.

She saw sting looking around for her. She had a call. She answered while walking the other way.

"Hello"

"Lucy"

"Hi Mira."

"Did he catch you."

"No"

"Wow your on the last day of mating season?"

"Yeah"

"Lucy you have to make sure your not jealous today."

"Why?"

"Laxus just told me that on the second day if a dragon slayer dosent get their mate he or she would make their intended target jealous."

"Wow that's low, but maybe he wouldn't do..." Lucy turned and seen sting surrounded by girls. Her eyes became golden.

"Told you lucy and don't do anything crazy."

"Okay" lucy said as she grit her teeth. She hung up and smirked. She bought new clothes and changed into them. She then caught his attention. She smirked at him and went up to a guy. She talked to him as he had a huge blush on his face.

"Hey"

"Hi" the guy said shyly.

"I'm lucy"

"Jonas"

"Well it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, wait" He grabbed her hand.

"Want to maybe talk later?"

"Sure" She gave him her number and left. When she looked at sting he had a dark look in his eyes. She walked away from him. She walked down the hall. Sting pinned her to the wall. He looked at her.

"Jealous sting?" She smirked

"The almighty sting eucliffe dose not get jealous."

"Your face says different."

"Well what if I am." She looked at him in his eyes and moved her hand under his chin moving him closer.

"Then my plan worked." She whispered to him. She then left.

"I can still get you." He said to her.

"Try finding me by tonight."

Stings p.o.v

What is wrong with her? Dose she know what I could have done to her? Why didn't I do it? Okay I might be stupid but I wouldn't say as stupid as natsu. Never mind right now in his state I'm very stupid. He chased after lucy.

With lucy

People looked at her. A guy ran up to her but then moved away from some reason.

"Sting"

"What?"

"You can't follow me forever."

" You can't hide from me forever." He pulled lucy close to him and kissed her. Lucy had a huge blush on her face. He pulled away and looked her.

"But you can be with me forever." Lucy still had the blush on her face.

"How about we make a deal lucy, I let you free and have to find you."

"If you can, okay." She left.

"Not like I can't." He mumbled to himself.

Lucy sat in the fairy tail library. She read some new ideas to help her beat sting. Lucy put the book back and moved to the window. The sun started to set. She smirked as she saw it. Then sting appeared in the window facing her. Lucy backed up and fell. Sting pinned lucy.

"Itai sting!"

"What I told you I was going to find you." He kissed her. Lucy smirked and pinned him then ran. Lucy went inside the house of four seasons(unknown if real). She ran into winter and sting began to slow down since he was so cold.

"Awe the light is going out."

"Oh not if the star is mine."

"Really"

"Really" lucy ran into the Spring room. The rain began to come. Even if it was light rain lucy's outfit began to get wet. Lucy's outfit changed, She lifted up the hood. Lucy ran into summer and sting turned up the heat.

"Its so hot."

"Hahaha" Sting smirked as Lucy's clothes changed. She ran to the autumn room. It was themed like Halloween. The setting was in the woods. The night was dark but there were bright and shinning stars. Lucy had a flashlight in her hand. She looked around for a page. She found one on a truck. As she was about to reach for it slender man appeared. She ran away while looking for the next page. She had to collect eight of them. Lucy was lucky she found them. Slenderman appeared and lucy jumped. The setting changed and sting and lucy appeared in a room.

"Five nights at Freddy's four nightmare mode." Sting said.

"This is one of the hardest levels." lucy checked the closet and sting checked the two door to the left and right. Lucy jumped but didn't dare to scream when foxy appeared. Lucy backed up and so did sting. The two looked behind each other. The two heard something and checked the doors again. The two saw nightmare Freddy. It became six o'clock and the two were happy until it became 20/20/20/20 mode.

"Why this level?" Sting asked.

"Shhh we need to hear them." Lucy told him. Lucy pointed to the two doors then

Sting flicked the flashlight at the each side of the doors. Sting saw nightmare freddy and he went away. When the two came back where they were they noticed it was five am. All of a sudden nightmare Freddy appeared in their faces. The two's powers didn't work. Lucy screamed and hit nightmare Freddy with the flashlight. Lucy kicked him. When she looked at nightmare freddy he looked angry. Lucy didn't want to die nor even be near nightmare Freddy. So lucy did the only thing she can think of. Lucy pushed sting near nightmare Freddy then ran away.

"Lucy your so going to pay for this." Nightmare Freddy looked at sting with a smirk on his face.

"Haha…hi" Sting said nervously. Nightmare Freddy jump scared him. Sting smiled a porcelain smile with tears falling down his face. Sting looked around for lucy with the rope in his hand. It was hard for him to escape from nightmare Freddy. Once he saw her he watched her like she was his pray. Lucy talked to the guy she met earlier.

"Hey you haven't seen a spikey blonde haired blue eyed guy around here possibly with the look of anger?"

"Yeah"

"Where and when"

"Right now behind you." She jumped up and was about to run.

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh yes I am." She stomped on his foot and ran. Sting Chased after her while hopping on one foot.

"Catch me if you can."

"Girls generation?"

"What do you think."

"Your sexy." She blushed.

"You know I should really stop running from you." She stopped and sting came close to her.

"Good" He reached for her.

"Nope" she then continued to run.

"Your teasing me so much." She laughed as he said that. Lucy ran to a bar. She went in the bathroom and changed her scent and outfit. She climbed through the bathroom window. Lucy looked around for sting and didn't see him. She ran around then went to the lake.

"Lucy I know your here." He looked directly at her. She sunk in the water lower and lower. Sting jumped in the water and lucy screamed

"It's raining men! Ones who love blonde haired blue eyed me!" Stars started to come down. The stars changed into men. They all fell on sting. Lucy ran while laughing.

"Have fun sting." She giggled. Lucy ran away.

"Lucy!"

"Oh I'm gonna pay for that."

"Oh yes you are." He smirked then laughed evilly until a man stuck something their underwear in his mouth. Sting spit it out then screamed.

"Good lucy trying to get me sting." Lucy ran past the park. Someone threw the basketball at the goal and missed. The ball hit the goal so hard that it hit lucy. Lucy fell and sting laughed at her.

"Sting how did you get free?"

"You don't want to know. "

"Anyway I came just in time to see you get hit by a basketball."

"Itai sting don't laugh at me."

"Sorry but it really is funny." Another basketball hit her and sting laughed while rolling on the floor. Lucy finally got up and walked away. Sting got up and hugged her waist.

"Come on Lucy please don't be mad."

"Oh hahaha"

"If you like me you would stop."

"Well maybe I don't." He went on his knees and begged her.

"Please lucy please like me." She lifted up his chin and Kissed him.

"Well I guess I do like you."

"Haha tricked you."

"What?" He lifted lucy up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hahahahaha" sting laughed maniacally.

"Sting put me down." She pounded on his back.

"Oh your so sexy lucy." She blushed then started beating him harder.

"Sting put me down." He laughed at her.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Lucy looked at sting.

"You can't escape now." Sting laughed at the now tied up lucy. She had duct tape covering her mouth. She attempted to kick him but couldn't because of the rope.

"Sting the fellow dragon slayers are here to see you." Sting left the room. Lucy rocked the chair back and forth until it fell back. She was free from the chair and moved to the bed post and loosened the rope. She took off the tape from her mouth and untied her feet. She looked out the door and heard the dragon slayers conversion.

"You finally caught bunny girl geehe." Gajeel said

"She must of put up a fight." Laxus said

"She did"

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" Sting looked around and seen natsu had came in the guild.

"Oh thank goodness I thought lucy came back." Lucy backed away from the door and tried to open one of the windows. It wouldn't open. She heard the dragon slayers coming closer and went under his bed.

"Haha sting you idiotic fool." She thought

"She was right here!"

"We can help you look for her." Lucy ran out the room. She ran out the guild and looked around. At that moment she smirked.

"Sting want to Netflix and chill?" When she blinked he appeared.

"What do you think?"

"Good" she kicked him where it hurt and ran. Sting fell to the ground. The other dragon slayers watched from the balcony laughing.

"She tricked you again." Natsu fell off the balcony.

"Owe hey ground why did you hurt me." He started to punch the ground.

"He's back to normal." Sting stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Lucy get back here." He ran after her. He looked around and didn't see her.

"Oh shi-" he was hit with the wrecking ball. She ran away from the area again.

"That should save me some time." She saw gray and juvia. She started to become afraid as she saw sting chase her again. She hugged gray and juvia hit aimed for her with her water. She missed and hit sting.

"I'm so sorry but it was so I do not get attacked. She then ran to the mountains. She shook freezing cold.

"Even if it is freezing cold I will not loose to sting." She ran into a cave. She ran deep inside. Sting was no where near around. It was almost night time and she smiled. Lucy went to sleep.

With sting

"I can't believe she kicked me then hit me with another wrecking ball. Where does she even get those wrecking balls. She is so going to pay." He walked into the cave and seen lucy asleep. He smirked and walked up to her. He lowered down and bit her neck marking her. He then seen her wake up. He smirked

"You lost" She felt the mark on her neck.

"Not fully" she smirked back at him.

I am so Sorry for the late update


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy ran away from him.

"Lucy get back here and explain what you mean!"

" Lucy was hit by the avalanche sting caused with his yelling.

"Sting you're so going to get it!" Sting then laughed but then common sense came to him.

"Oh yeah I need to find out what she meant. Also lucy, I'm sorry." Sting jumped into the avalanche and grabbed lucy. He then gripped part of the mountain and climbed up. He put her down and sat next to her. When the two finally caught their breath they began to speak.

"Now will you tell me Lucy?" Lucy kicked sting off of the mountain and walked away. Sting accidentally ripping her shirt in the process.

"Lucy You will so get it when I find you again!"

"each time you say that something else happens so good luck!" She moved out the way of a giant snow ball heading her way and it hit sting.

"Itai!"

One week later

Lucy sat at the guild bar. She then felt a sharp pain on her neck.

"I told you I will get you." She turned her chair to face sting.

"Wow it took you a week, well dragon season has been over."

"The recent book states that a dragon slayer can always choose when their season is over."

"Shoot"

"Shoot indeed lucy, now your my mate." He patted her head and chuckled.

"Oh haha, how did you survive at the bottom of the mountain for so long anyway?"

"I used your shirt. It helped with everything." Lucy blushed

"Awe" Mira butted in.

"Your two are perfect for each other."

"Hey Mira how is laxus?"

"We are happy together."

"Well I'm happy to be with lucy." Sting hugged her and Lucy's blush grew. Lucy walked home with sting. He laid next to her and the two fell asleep. Around eleven pm she woke up to a hungry kiss. She saw sting and remembered she didn't have a chance to sleep with him yesterday. He blew at her ear then nipped it. He slid off nightgown and looked at her in her lace underwear.

"You're beautiful lucy." Her hands went over her breast. Sting grabbed her hands and kissed her. He sat her on his legs. He kissed her again. Grabbing onto her butt. "I want do you so hard you will not be able to walk." He kissed her down slowly. He wanted to make her want him. He spread her legs and licked her clit. She moaned and grabbed the sheets. He loved to hear her moans. He looked at her as he continued to lick her. Her eyes were filled with lust with a huge blush on her face. Her head flew back as she came close to her organism.

"sting~" He sucked on her clit. When she came he licked her slowly knowing she would want him even more. He moved from in between her legs to her breast. Sucking on the buds making her grip harder on the sheets.

"sting I can't take it." She came and he went up and kissed her. She pulled him close and kissed him. He stripped and flipped her on her hands and knees and pushed himself inside. She screamed his name which he loved. Moving rough on her. He grabbed her hips and rammed into her. Lucy came , sting laid on his back and placed lucy on his lap pushing in and out of her.

"sting…uh…sting~" He moved in deeper. She dug her nails into his back. She climaxed and sting smirked. He pushed her on her back and went inside her.

"sting ~" He moved even rougher. He felt her tighten around him. He pushed her on her back and kissed her. Wrapping her legs around his waist. He went back inside her again. Making her scream his name in ecstasy.

"Uhh…sting~" She came and so did he. He rolled next to her.

Months later

"You may now kiss the bride." Sting lifted the veil off of Lucy's face. He kissed her and everyone awed, clapped, other than master who was too busy crying.

"My lucy is growing up." Laxus patted master's back.

"Stinglu forever!"

"Sticy forever!"

"Stinlu!"

"Sting x lucy!"

"Stinglu, I guess they made some ship names for us." lucy giggled at sting.

"I like it." He chuckled which made lucy giggle. Sting said to lucy. Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and the two ran down the aisle with happy and excited smile on their faces. This was the start of their new life and a new beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
